The Stranded
by ShadowK54
Summary: What was once supposed to be a fun vacation to Vale for Jaune and his friends, turned horribly wrong as they would wake up to find themselves stranded on a deserted island that was many miles away from civilization. Do they have what it takes to survive until help arrives? If it'll even come at all. Let’s find out! Jaune X Large Harem! M for Lemons, Adult Language and Weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its anything. It all belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ugh, how much longer do we have to be on this stupid thing? It feels like we've been on here forever already." The one and only Yang Xiao Long whined as she pouted in a childlike manner. The blonde gal lightly leaning her head on her right fist as her elbow was leaning on the armrest of her seat. She was gazing boredly outside one of the small circular shaped windows of the large airplane that she, as well as her family and friends, was flying on.

Their destination? Why the most luxurious city that was known famously across Remnant of course, Vale. Why are they going there? Well, simply for pleasure.

Yang wore a tight yellow tank top that had a black flaming heart on the left breast and it went down to just above her belly button; the chest area revealing a fair amount of her plump cleavage as the top firmly squeezed her breasts. She wore a second layer of upper body clothing, which was a small brown leather jacket that went down to just an inch past the bottom of her top and had a button done up just below her bust, lifting up the large mounds slightly. Her lower body was wearing a pair of black jean shorts that went down to her upper thighs and hugged her womanly curves, and a pair of brown chelsea boots.

Sharing a five seat row with the buxom blonde teen was just a few of her closest friends, one of them being her adorable little sister. Starting from the girl closest to her and making the way down; there was Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, and one girl that Ruby was best friends with, Penny Polendina.

Blake wore a small black sleeveless crop top that had her well toned stomach area exposed. The top had rectangle and diamond shaped cutouts by the neckline, and small straps loosely going around the middle of her biceps. Her lower body wearing simple black leggings and black high top shoes with white laces. She also equipped a long black ribbon that was tied into a bow atop her head to cover her faunus ears. Not because she was ashamed of being a faunus and wanted to hide them, but simply because it was quite comfortable for her kitty ears.

Weiss wore a cute half sleeve baby blue casual lace dress that had the skirt stopping at the lower part of her thighs, and a pair of white slip on shoes that each had a baby blue snowflake on them.

Ruby had on a baggy dark red hoodie with a black tee shirt that had a red rose on the center of the chest area underneath it, a black and red frilly skirt that went down to her lower thighs, and a pair of black sneakers with red laces on them.

Penny wore grey and green feminine overalls that went down to her mid thighs over a white blouse, and a pair of black and green slip on shoes.

"Try to have a little bit more patience Yang." Blake said to the blonde as she did not take her eyes off of the novel she was reading in her hands near her lap. "We have only been in the air for about an hour. So that means we still have about seven more to go." She smirked, saying the last sentence with a soft teasing voice.

Yang's mood did indeed decline a little bit after hearing that; her face deadpanned, she slouched, and her pout transformed into a frown. "Gee, thanks for that. That is exactly what I wanted to hear Blake." She responded sarcastically before letting out a deep sigh.

Boredom was just one of the things Yang despised more than anything else. So to hear that she would have to suffer through it for the next seven hours since she had forgotten to pack herself something to keep her busy during the flight. It only succeeded in having her impatience grow and also, kind of feel like a dunce. Her scroll would have been something that could have kept her distracted for the time being.. If only she had remembered to plug the charger in before heading to bed last night..

Blake shrugged as her smirk slightly grew, satisfied to see and hear that her tease was a success. "mm, I aim to please." She responded smugly as she continued to silently read to herself.

Yang rolled her eyes at the cat faunus's remark as she leaned back against her seat and huffed. "I swear, this flight will be the end of me if I don't have something to do soon.." She whispered under her breath, blowing away a lock of her hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"Would you maybe like a book to read? I can lend you one if you want." Blake suggested as she lifted a brow, glancing over at her blonde friend as she waited for a reply.

Yang had never been much of a reader, even Blake knew that. It was not that she hated to read, it was simply because she never received any enjoyment out of it. But.. with her current predicament, reading was actually enticing to the blonde for the first time ever.

After a few seconds of silent contemplating on Yang's part, she sharply exhaled as she shrugged, having come to a decision. "Eh, what the hell. It sure beats doing nothing at all anyway." She then looked to Blake as she raised her open left hand between them. "Alright, pass one over then." She requested in a careless voice, quickly pulling her fingers towards her palm a couple of times.

"Okay, give me a second.." Blake uttered as she turned over her open book and placed it on top of her lap as to not lose the page she was on before leaning forward and reaching to the floor to bring out a grey backpack that she had hid underneath her seat.

Yang softly chuckled in amusement when Blake had opened up the pack to reveal a numerous amount of books contained within it. The blonde smirking as she lifted a brow at the cat faunus. ' _Man, she_ _really is a bookworm._ ' She thought.

While Blake was trying to choose a book that could possibly be of some interest to Yang, the other three girls in the row were currently indulging in the ever so fun activity of video games on their scrolls. The game they are playing appeared to be an old school style 2D one-on-one fighting game.

Both Ruby and Weiss had a scroll in their hands that had the game displayed on the screens, though the scroll that Weiss was using was actually Penny's since she did not have the game on her own device. Weiss not wanting to waste the storage space of her scroll on pointless things like video games. Why she was even playing with them in the first place was due to them pestering her to do so a few minutes earlier; Ruby insisting the most out of the two of them. She had denied them quite a bit of times before she had finally decided to accept defeat and indulge them.

"Aaand Boom! K.O!" Said Ruby in high spirits as she raised her head while throwing her arms ups in the air for a brief moment with her scroll in her left hand, stopping her hands before they would hit the luggage compartment above them. "Oooh yeah, how I love the glorious taste of victory." She pumped her arms proudly as she lowered them.

" _Red Wins! Flawless Victory!_ " The announcer of the game declared.

"Good job Ruby!" Penny cheered along with Ruby as she clapped her hands together by her chest a few times. The orange haired girl always feeling some level of excitement when it came to her best friend succeeding in something. "And um.. g-good try Weiss." She said to the young Schnee with a awkward chuckle, sweating dropping anxiously when seeing the look on Weiss's face.

"W.. What in the world..? Th-That last round only went on for fourteen seconds!" Weiss uttered in disbelief as she stared wide eyed and slack jawed at the scroll in her shaking hands. A big fat 'DEFEAT' displayed at the center of the device's screen. She was unable to believe that she had been beaten in such a short amount of time. Ruby truly was a beast when it came to this game. Then again, she was a newbie.

"Ruby, you dolt!" Weiss called out to the young Rose in an annoyed tone; both Ruby and Penny tensed and flinched immediately when hearing her.

When Ruby slowly looked over to Weiss's direction, her eyes widened slightly in fear as both her and Penny were met with the young Schnee glaring daggers at their direction, more specifically at Ruby.

"Uh.. W-What did I d-do?" Ruby chuckled hesitantly as she gave an awkward smile and shrugged.

"She.. does not look happy.." Penny whispered to Ruby as she slightly hid behind Ruby's closest shoulder. Ruby slowly nodding and humming weakly in agreement.

"Y-Yup.. Honestly already starting to regret having her play in the first place.." Ruby whispered back as she started to break out into a cold sweat and swallowed a lump in her throat. She did not predict just how much of a sore loser Weiss would be when it comes to video games.. Then again, she would be lying if she were to say that she was not the same way. Out of frustration because she was losing, she did throw Yang's scroll out of her hands when she was distracted one time they were playing together. That was a big mistake, as that only angered her older sister at the time.

"What do you mean 'what did I do?' You could have at least held back on me a little bit you know. You are well aware that I am not experienced at all when it comes to games." Weiss complained while waving the scroll around in her right hand momentarily.

"Whoops. Heheh.. S-Sorry, but hey, what can I say. When I get in the zone, there's just no stopping me till I've won.. I have the heart of a gamer after all." She responded as she looked away with a nervous grin while she lightly scratched at her cheek.

Weiss huffed as she put the scroll down on Ruby's lap before crossing her arms, leaning back in her seat and looking away from the two girls in dejection. "Whatever you.. you showoff!" She sighed. "Just let me know when it is my turn again."

Ruby and Penny blinked in bewilderment at Weiss's words. The two sharing a glance at each other for a second before looking back at her. "You.. really want to play again, Weiss?" Penny questioned as her head tilted to the side slightly, a small smile appearing on her face, as well as Ruby's.

"Hmm.." Ruby paused. "Oh my gosh.." Ruby suddenly released a forced gasp of astonishment before she continued. "Could it be that _the_ Weiss Schnee, a girl of such grace and prestige, is actually enjoying video games right now?" Ruby questioned, teasing Weiss as she smirked.

It did not matter to Ruby, if there was someone she knew who declares that video games are pointless and nothing but a waste of their time. If they wanted to keep playing even after they have suffered a brutal defeat like she had made Weiss suffer. One can bet that she was most definitely gonna call them out on it; especially Weiss. As they certainly must be showing interest and enjoying themselves while playing to some extent.

Weiss immediately started to stammer as her face erupted into a light shade of red; flustered as she looked at them in shock. "W-W-W-What? Y-You don't know that! Sh-Shut up!" Her face briefly scrunched up as she shook her head and swiftly looked away from them in irritation to hide her embarrassment and shame. "Just hurry up and play!" She demanded with a huff, not bothering to speak to them anymore until they announced that she could play once more.

Both Ruby and Penny snickered at Weiss's reaction. Ruby handing over the scroll that she had put in her lap over to Penny before the two began to prepare for another match with each other; returning to the fighter select screen. "Alright, Alright 'ice princess', keep your _cool_." Ruby chuckled as her and Penny had selected their fighters and were now waiting for the stage to load up.

Weiss groaned at the young Rose as she rolled her eyes and lightly shook her head in her right hand; having died a little on the inside upon hearing her lousy attempt at a joke. ' _Oh Oum no.. The last thing we need is another Yang amongst us.._ ' She thought in despair.

Then right on cue...

"Woah, Don't even go there, Ruby! Puns are my thing, you know that!" Warned Yang upon overhearing what Ruby had just said.

Meanwhile, behind the five girls were the mothers of Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby; sitting directly behind their respective daughters. Sitting in the seat that was right behind Penny was none of other than Glynda Goodwitch; A really good friend of the mothers.

Raven Branwen, Yang's Mother, wore a black and red horizontal striped tee that was low cut enough to show a fair amount of cleavage, black skinny jeans with some rips on them, and a pair of black converse with white laces.

Kali Belladonna, Blake's Mother, wore a black tunic dress going down to her knees with a white floral design around the chest and stomach, and a pair of black leather poppy sandals.

Willow Schnee, Weiss's Mother, wore a white flutter top that opened up at the shoulders to expose them, a white pencil skirt that went down to just above her knees; a noticable slit at her right leg to show some of her lower thigh, and a pair of white peep toe heels.

Summer Rose, Ruby's Mother, wore a white cami top, black legging shorts that went down to her mid thighs, and a pair of dark red trainers with white laces on them.

Finally, Glynda wore a violet casual cold shoulder top that had a white stripe going across the chest, black bootcut jeans, and a pair of black kitten heels shoes.

Summer scoffed as she anxiously smiled with a slight tilt of her head, giving such a look due to the interaction between Ruby, Weiss and Penny. "I apologize on my daughter's behalf for her teasing Willow." She apologetically said to the Schnee matriarch as she looked to the white haired woman sitting beside her to her right.

Willow chuckled while shaking her head in denial with a small smile. "There is no need for apologies Summer. It is all in good fun. Nothing Weiss won't get over quickly." The mother Schnee replied as she went back to reading a fashion magazine that was in her hands by her lap, flipping a page before she resumed her browsing.

"You know, you really don't need to apologize for Ruby everytime she teases someone Summer. Well, at least not when it is some of her best friends anyway.. But you know she doesn't mean to cause any sort of harm." Raven chimed in as she had taken off a pair of headphones that were on her head and brought them down to hang around her neck.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right.. but you know how I like to be cautious..." Summer responded with a shrug as she looked over at Raven.

"If you say so. I'm just letting you know, that's all." Raven responded as she looked down the row at her friends while resting her head on her right fist. Her left hand pulling back some of her long thick black locks of hair over her shoulder.

"And I appreciate it."

Kali had a fond smile on her face as she watched their daughters, looking as if she was travelling down memory lane at the moment. "If you really look at them. It takes you back, doesn't it?" She questioned the four women in the row with her, causing them all to look at the cat faunus mother. "I mean, the five of us.. We were just like them back in highschool. A great group of friends just having fun, living life without a single care in the world. Remember those days?" She questioned her fellow mothers, excluding Glynda as she was yet to be a mother herself but the question still very much applied to her, and gave them all a smiling glance.

Glynda scoffed as she bowed her head briefly in agreement with a smile on her lips. "How can we possibly forget?" She softly chuckled. "It truly is a shame that we had to grow up. But, it can't be helped." She pointed out, the others nodding in agreement as they began to remember their highschool lives together for a short while.

Yes, believe it or not, the mothers were indeed a close knit group back in their younger years. Very much close like how their daughters are today. Heck, they still are really close. Despite how much RWBY may tease and mess with each other on a daily basis. They do care deeply for one another like family, more so like sisters, much like how their mothers do.

Kali softly sighed, being the first out of the five women that had returned back to reality. "Anyways, Willow?" She called out to the mother Schnee.

Snapping out of her memories, Willow looked to her right at Kali, giving her attention to the faunus. "What is it Kali?" She responded curiously.

"I um.. I just wish to thank you again for bringing us, as well as the kids and their friends, on this trip with you and your daughters. It really was very thoughtful of you." Kali answered.

"Are you sure it isn't a bother to have brought us all along? " Glynda asked as she looked to Willow while lifting a brow.

"Yeah, I'll be honest with you. I do feel kind of guilty for letting you be the one to pay for our hotel rooms... and our plane tickets.. for both there and back.." Raven sighed as saying that out loud actually only made her guilt grow more.

"Same here.. Are you sure you don't want us to owe you back for any of this Willow?" Summer asked.

Willow simply giggled as she lightly waved a hand in front of her face as a way of dismissing their worries. "Calm yourselves my friends. I assure you, It really is no problem at all. I do not mind paying for the tickets and the few extra rooms." She put her hand down over the magazine that was lying on her lap. "With the amount of lien that me and the kids have received from Jacques after the divorce. This whole trip will barely make a dent in our finances." She smirked. ' _That good for nothing cheating bastard.._ ' She internally growled.

"How are you and the kids doing after all that by the way?" Summer asked the Schnee matriarch, frowning slightly out of concern for her white haired friend and her children.

"Yeah, divorce.. is pretty damn ugly.." Raven stated, her and Summer sharing a glance at each other for a couple of seconds. Summer releasing a deep sigh as she then looked to the ground with a downcast expression after they broke eye contact, heartwrenching memories flashing through her mind.

Willow sighed as she shrugged. "Well me, I'm doing perfectly fine. I'm just glad to finally be out of that poor excuse of a marriage. It really was not good for my health. As for the kids.. the girls are alright. It is not like he ever paid much attention to them to earn much of their love and respect anyway.. He was always distant with them when they were growing up." Willow then shook her head in disappointment before she continued. "But Whitley is a different case.. He, for some odd reason, looks up to his father. It drives me mad honestly.. It was obvious from the day he was born that Jacques cared more about having a son than a daughter, he always spoiled and gave time to Whitley. And Whitley blames for me for not being able to keep the marriage alive.. to keep the family whole. I can only hope that one day he will understand why I did it. Why I had and needed to do it.." She finished quietly as her fists lightly clenched on her lap. "It is probably for the best that he decided to stay behind rather than come with us.. I would not look forward to being shunned by him throughout this whole trip if he did come along.." She uttered in sorrow.

The other four women frowned; immediately feeling sympathetic towards the mother Schnee.

"I'm.. really sorry to hear that Willow.." Kali spoke up.

"Who is taking care of him back home?" Glynda asked.

Willow rolled her eyes as she leaned back against her seat. "The answer to that question should be obvious at this point Glynda.." She then shook her head as she cleared her throat, quickly recovering from her somber mood. "Anyway, enough about all of my drama. That is not what this vacation is for." She smiled as she carefully crossed her legs. "This trip was a long time coming after the hardships we have all had to endure. We do deserve this my friends. We deserve a time period where we can just leave everything behind for a little while. Go out instead of staying home and drowning in our sorrows.. Get some freedom from our struggles and heartache.. And just enjoy ourselves.. Trust me, I am more than happy to be able to grant you all the opportunity to do so. Without you having to worry about there being a cost." She finished as she looked to their teenage children in front of them with a small smile.

' _They also deserve this._ '

Summer, Raven, Kali and Glynda knew they could all agree when she had put it like that. Afterall, Willow was not wrong. They each have suffered rough bumps in life that had them feeling rather broken for quite some time.

Raven and Summer's own traumatic event was one that was mutual. As they opted to share and marry a man that they both had strong feelings for in the past by the name of Taiyang Xiao Long, the father of their daughters, some time before Ruby and Yang were born. Polyamory marriages were not illegal across Remnant, so there was nothing stopping them from doing so. Then they divorced him a couple years ago when they had discovered that, much like the circumstances of Willow's divorce, he was being unfaithful to the two of them. They found out that Taiyang had been bedding.. escorts behind their backs. Even unintentionally getting one of them pregnant, which she had decided to keep the baby.

When all of his scandalous activities were disclosed to them. They knew they did not deserve that, so what would any woman in their right mind do when they were facing that kind of pain? They broke it off with him right then and there. The man understandably earning Raven's, Summer's, and their daughters full distrust and hatred. Both mothers won custody of their daughters, as well as their house and everything that they and Tai owned, only allowing him to have a duffelbag of his clothes as he was forced to move out. After he left, he actually went on to live with the escort that had given birth to his third child. Good luck to her. Why Taiyang would even think to go and cheat on these two loyal, beautiful and lovely ladies, no one would ever know.

Kali was a mourning widow as of the previous year. Her late husband and Blake's father Ghira, who was a police officer, having got fatally wounded while providing assistance during an intense gun battle that had occured last year between law enforcers and the notorious gang known as 'The White Fang'. In the end, the law was victorious.. but it was not without its high number of sacrifices.

Glynda's own recent heartbreaking event, five months ago to be exact, was simply the ending of a four year long relationship that she had with a man named James Ironwood. The two had ended it off on good terms as they both were able to admit that they felt like they had lost that spark between them at some point during the relationship, but it still hurt the blonde woman greatly nonetheless.

"Well then, let's make this vacation one to truly remember." Summer broke the silence with a optimistic smile.

Now walking by the five women while carefully rolling an airline service trolley was a tanned skinned woman, who was a flight attendant of the plane, that wore a white dress shirt with a red tie, a red pencil skirt, thigh high stockings and red high heels shoes. On the left breast of her dress shirt was a tag that had the name of the flight attendant on it.

'Vernal'

Vernal stopped right by RWBY and Penny before she brought up a glass that had an alcoholic beverage within it and brought it down towards the middle row to her left. "I apologize for the wait ma'am. Here is your drink. Our best whiskey, neat, as you requested." She uttered politely to the woman sitting in the seat to her left.

The woman she was giving the drink to had very similar facial and bodily features as Raven, with the exception of her hair as it was not as thick as Raven's, and it only went down to just slightly past her shoulders. She wore a grey button up top that had its long sleeves rolled up to her biceps, a couple of her top buttons were undone to reveal a slight amount of cleavage. She also wore black pants, and a pair of black loafer shoes. This was Robyn Branwen, Raven's twin sister.

There was another young woman sitting right beside Robyn, and her name was Winter Schnee, Willow's eldest child/daughter and Weiss's older sister. She wore a navy sleeveless jewel neck top, navy linen shorts and a pair of grey high tops with white laces on them.

Robyn smirked as she took the glass of whiskey that was being handed over to her and gave the kind flight attendant a grateful nod. "Thanks a ton there doll." She responded as she gave Vernal a toasting gesture before she took a small, savouring sip of her drink.

The tan skinned flight attendant smiled to the eldest Branwen twin as she bowed her head slightly. "You're very welcome ma'am. Please do let me know if you will be needing anything else." She kindly advised.

Robyn released a satisfied sigh after finishing with her sip and gazed in admiration to the beverage in her hand. "Oh, will do." She replied with certainty.

Vernal then looked to Winter. "And are you sure you will not be needing anything for yourself?" She asked the eldest Schnee child. She had asked a few minutes earlier when taking Robyn's order if Winter wished to have something to drink as well, to which she replied she did not.

Winter smiled as she softly hummed in denial while shaking her head at the flight attendant's question. "No, I am fine for the moment, thank you."

"Very well then." Not wanting to take up anymore of their time, Vernal resumed her walk down the open path with the trolley in hand to tend to the other flight guests. Leaving the two women to themselves once more.

"Aunt Robyn, must you drink so early in the day? It's only eleven thirty for crying out loud." Winter sighed as she lowered and shook her head in disappointment for a short moment.

Robyn scoffed with a grin as she carefully swirled her drink around for a few seconds in her right hand. "Listen here kid, if there is one thing that you must always know and remember about me, it's this. Anytime is always the time for a good drink." She chuckled before taking another small sip of the whiskey.

Winter rolled her eyes in disbelief as she looked slightly in the opposite direction of Robyn. "That is probably one of the reasons why you can't hold onto a boyfriend.." She mumbled to herself, or.. at least she thought she was the only one to hear herself.

A tick mark appeared on Robyn's forehead as she heard Winter's rude comment, restraining herself from crushing the glass in her hand. She then looked at Winter with an expression that made her appear like she was holding back her anger and smiling weakly through it. "What was that you little brat?" She questioned with a growling voice.

"Er." Winter tensed as her head lowered to sink slightly into her body. "N-Nothing Aunt Robyn. Nothing at all." She chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Robyn huffed with a pout as she went back to consuming her drink, taking down the rest of it in one gulp before raising the now empty glass in the air, her mood now obviously sour. As much as she hated to admit it, she did indeed struggle to keep a man in her life. "Aye, flight attender lady. I need another drink over here." She called out with an annoyed tone.

' _I blame myself for that.._ ' Winter internally sighed as she faced down towards her lap, sweat dropping while anxiously grinning.

Taking up one of the rows on the opposite side of the plane were five other females.

Sitting by the window was a rather curvaceous and stunningly attractive woman who looked to be the older one out of the five. She had a pale complexion, red eyes and luscious, long white hair that went down to her thighs. She wore a black halter top dress that went down to her knees and a pair of black high heel shoes. This woman, was named Salem Grimm.

Sitting in the row with Salem, starting from the one right beside her was her daughter Cinder Fall, her adoptive daughter Emerald Sustrai, her niece Neo and Roma Torchwich, a close friend of Salem and her family, as well Neo's adoptive mother.

Cinder wore a red split sleeve dress that went down to her thighs and a pair of black knee high heel boots.

Emerald wore a light green spaghetti straped crop top that left her belly exposed, light brown jean shorts and a pair of green running shoes.

Neo's small frame wore a fitting white zip up hoodie that had a pink string that tightens the hood, the hoodie was only zipped up halfway, and underneath was a bright pink tee shirt. Her lower body was wearing brown shorts that hugged her impressive curves and ended at the middle of her thighs, and a pair of white high tops that had pink laces on them.

Roma had long orange hair that went down to her lower back, her bangs going over and hiding her right eye. Her womanly figure possessed blessed assets to it, it was safe to say that she was definitely not afraid to show her body off whenever she wanted to, as today actually just happened to be one of those days judging from her attire.

She wore a red low cut tank top that displayed a fair amount of cleavage. Over the tank top was a white, slim fit, zip up leather jacket that was zipped up halfway, her fairly large clothed bust slightly sticking out between the open half of the zipper. She also wore black leggings, and a pair of black mid thick heel booties. Atop her head was a black bowler hat that had a red stripe going around the base of it, the hat also had a black feather attached to the back of it. If she were to ever lose her precious little bowler hat, she honestly did not know what she would do. It was close to being just as precious as her adorable adoptive daughter was, but not quite at that level. She would always treasure Neo more than anything else after all.

Neo leaned against her adoptive mother's shoulder while she was taking a nap; being curled up into a ball on her seat. White earphones were plugged into her ears to play music at a quiet volume while she slept. Her earbuds being plugged into her scroll that was hidden within the left pocket of her hoodie.

At the same time, Roma was napping peacefully along with her daughter while gently resting her head back against the head of her seat, soft snores leaving her with each inhale she took.

Emerald had rock music blaring through the black headphones that were atop of her head; nodding along to the music as she was searching through the music library on her scroll. Her sister to her left was clearly irritated by the music as she tried to look through her social medias in peace.

Cinder softly growled as she had finally lost her patience and glanced at Emerald with an annoyed expression. "Emerald, can you please turn down that poor excuse for music?" She asked in a complaining voice, her grip on her scroll tightening to a point to where she could crush the device to pieces if she wanted to.

Believe it or not, she was more of a classical music kind of girl; she was a rather skilled violinist and pianist after all. Unlike Cinder though, Emerald was a proud lover of anything rock and was naturally talented with a couple of instruments herself, which was the bass guitar and the drums.

Cinder's eyebrow twitched when Emerald did not hear her question, though it sounded like it was more of a demand than a request. "Emerald!" She called once more, only to receive no reply. "Alright, that's it. You asked for this.." Cinder growled softly as she then yanked down the aux cable that was plugged into Emerald's headphones, cutting her off from listening to her music anymore for the moment and forcing her to acknowledge her complaints now. Cinder smirked as she gently swung the end of the aux cable she pulled out between them. ' _let's see you try and ignore me_ _now._ ' She internally chuckled.

Emerald softly gasped and her eyes slightly widened when she no longer heard her tunes playing. When looking to her left at the obvious source, Emerald immediately scowled as she glared at Cinder when seeing her aux cord dangling. "What the hell was that for Cinder?" She quietly asked in complaint. "Give it back." She demanded as she tried to reach for the cable, but Cinder did not allow that to happen as she pulled it back from her reach.

"I will, but first you must promise me that you'll turn your stupid music down, do you hear me? I swear to Oum, it is like you are trying to make yourself deaf." Said Cinder as she glared back at her adoptive sister.

With Salem, she too was attempting to get some shut eye during this flight as she had on a black sleep mask over her eyes. Her head was facing towards the round window to her left and leaning back on the surprisingly comfortable headrest of her seat. It is unfortunate that sleep could not come for her sooner though, as upon hearing Cinder and Emerald beginning to argue with each other, her relaxation had instantly vanished on her. Her eyes opening up underneath her mask as she deadpanned. "Here we go.." She whispered under a sigh.

Emerald scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Well unless you forgot, this is how I've always listened to music. And my hearing is perfectly fine, thank you very much. If you understood anything about rock music, you would know that it is meant to be played loudly, as well as proudly. And it is not stupid. Now give it here!" She huffed as she then swiftly reached and managed to get a good hold on the end of the aux cable, smirking as the two locked gazes. But Cinder maintained a strong grip on the middle as the two now battled to try and tug it out of each other's grasp.

"Oh don't you dare go and give me that bullsh-" Cinder was just about to curse at Emerald out of pure frustration, but she stopped before she could finish the word when the two girls had suddenly heard their mother clear her throat with the purpose of putting a quick end to their bickering and claiming their undivided attention.

Both of them immediately ceased their anger fueled tug of war as their eyes widened in slight fear, gulping in sync as Cinder slowly turned her head to look at Salem, and Emerald tilted her head to look around Cinder.

"Do you wish to finish that sentence Cinder?" Salem asked with a lifted brow, softly glaring at her black haired daughter, as if she was daring for Cinder to do so. Her eye mask was lifted up to her forehead.

Cinder struggled not to quiver under her mother's intense gaze as she slowly shook her head. "N-No.. Mother." She responded, a few nervous sweat droplets drenching her forehead.

Salem smiled with a quiet scoff. "Good girl. Now, give Emerald her cable back and leave her be. If it bothers you so much, then maybe should listen to your own music. It doesn't appear to be bugging anybody else." She stated.

Salem was not wrong as the only one who appeared to be complaining about Emerald's music was Cinder. Roma and Neo were still fast asleep in peace, and Salem was just about to fall asleep herself before her two daughters had started their little spat. The random strangers around them seemed to be either minding their own business or catching some shut eye themselves.

Reluctantly, Cinder did as Salem had ordered. She let go of the aux cord and looked at Emerald with a displeased look. "There.." She uttered with a quiet groan.

"Thanks a ton Mom." Emerald said gratefully, smirking as she gladly took her cable back and plugged it back into her headphones. Her loud music resuming to play through the headphones before going muffled when she had placed them over her ears, continuing to do what she was doing before Cinder had interrupted her.

"Of course darling." Salem responded while flashing a content smile. She then looked Cinder. "Now where are your headphones sweetheart?" She asked, her tone shifting to a more comforting and gentle one.

Cinder looked down to her lap in a bashful manner, biting on her lower lip as she pressed her palms onto her thighs. "I.. forgot them back at home.." She responded hesitantly.

"I see.." Salem sighed as she briefly shook her head. "Well then, ask your sister if she has one she is willing to lend you for now. You can buy yourself a new pair when we get to Vale." She suggested. "Now, if you will excuse me." Salem then brought down her eye mask as she tried once more to nap now that everything had seemed to calm down between her two daughters. "It's time for more beauty sleep." She grinned as she quickly became relaxed.

As much as she did not want to admit it.. Cinder knew that Emerald was her only hope at any chance to listen to her own tunes, as her adoptive sister always had a extra pair of headphones in her backpack whenever they went travelling. Just in case her main ones were to ever break on her.

Cinder sighed as she fought through her unwillingness to ask for any form of aid from Emerald for a good solid minute. Her right hand coming up to lightly nudge on Emerald's left thigh when she was ready. "Hey.. Em.." She called out hesitantly, looking away with a slight frown as her long black hair covered Emerald's view of her face.

Emerald looked at Cinder curiously for a second before she then turned down the music volume on her scroll and pulled her headphones down to hang around her neck. "What is it? I hope you're not already trying to complain again." She said with a warning tone.

Cinder rolled her eyes at Emerald's response, crossing her arms under her breasts as she glanced at her sister with a light growl. "No, that's not what this is. It's just.." She momentarily expressed her hesitation, but took a deep breath to ease her frustration before she continued with her request. "Can I borrow your back up headphones?" She straight out asked.

There was silence between the two for a few seconds before Emerald responded. "Why? Didn't you bring your earphones?" She questioned as she looked at Cinder with a confused gaze.

"I forgot to grab them before we left.." Cinder quietly mumbled, not speaking loud enough for Emerald to hear her.

Emerald's eyes narrowed as she leaned her head closer to Cinder, trying to urge her to speak up. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked.

"I said.. I forgot to grab them before we left.." Cinder mumbled once again, causing Emerald to groan.

"You know what? If you're not gonna speak up. Then there is absolutely no point in trying to listen to you." She said irritated as she was starting to put her headphones back over her head.

"I said I forgot to grab them before we left, alright." Cinder finally spoke up properly, causing Emerald to stop before her headphones came over her ears.

Emerald scoffed when she finally heard and processed what Cinder was trying to say to her, grinning as she pulled her headphones back down. "Is that so?"

"Yes, so may I.. please.. borrow your other headphones?" Cinder reluctanctly asked while still facing away from her sister, leaning back in her seat as her crossed arms slightly pumped.

Emerald chuckled. "Well that depends really." She responded as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into her own seat, lifting a brow while flashing a cocky smirk.

Cinder struggled not lose her temper upon hearing her sister's tone as a tick mark appeared on her head and her fists clenched. "On what exactly?" She growled as she glanced at Emerald.

Emerald licked her lips, as she knew that what she was about to say to her dear old sister next was not gonna be fun for her. "Well, if you'll be willing to apologize to me or not." She answered in a carefree tone while she checked on the nails of her right hand. A smirk still present on her lips.

Cinder was immediately furious upon hearing Emerald's response, the tick mark on her head throbbing intensily as she softly grunted in anger. She absolutely hated and refused to apologize to the people that had caused her trouble.. but, if she wanted to escape the torturous noise that was Emerald's music, which she desperately wanted to, she would have to swallow her pride in order to do so. Taking another deep breath to ease her stress, exhaling through her nose, she quickly submitted to Emerald. "I.. I'm sorry.. for.. for earlier.." She said against her will. "There, I said it." She groaned.

"Now was that so hard?" Emerald chuckled in amusement as she reached down to her bag that was by her feet, opening it up before digging her left hand in for a second and pulling out another pair of black headphones for Cinder to use. "Alright, here you go." She held out the headphones to Cinder between them.

"Thanks." Cinder huffed as she took them from Emerald's grasp and took out her scroll before she plugged the jack into the device. "I swear, I hate you sometimes." She softly uttered as she started to browse for a song after putting on the headphones.

Emerald took no offense from Cinder's harsh comment as her hands came up to put on her own headphones. "Yup, I love you too sis." She remarked casually with a smile.

A small smile managed to creep its way onto Cinder's lips after hearing Emerald's response, rolling her eyes while she still searched for a song to play. "Yeah, whatever." She whispered.

Sitting in the row that was in front of RWBY and Penny were a few of their other friends. Starting from the window, there was Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and another faunus among the group of friends, a bunny faunus to be exact, Velvet Scarlatina. There was another friend of theirs that was present close by them who was sitting in the seat directly in front of Velvet, and her name was Coco Adel. Who was Velvet's most closest friend.

Pyrrha wore a red-orange long sleeve keyhole top, a black skirt going down to her mid thighs, and a pair of black canvas shoes.

Jaune wore a short sleeve, blue and white striped casual shirt, blue denim jeans and grey sneakers.

Nora wore a white crop top that left the lower part of her stomach exposed, and at the center of the chest area was a pink heart that had a thunderbolt going down the middle of it. She also wore pink legging shorts that went down to her mid thighs, and a pair of pink high tops with white laces on them.

Ren wore a green polo shirt, black chino pants, and a pair of black sneakers with green laces on them.

Velvet wore a black tee shirt underneath a small brown sleeveless button vest that had all of its buttons done up, except for the top one, brown jeans shorts that hugged her well developed curves and stopped at her upper thighs, and a pair of brown ankle boots.

Coco wore a.. well, a cocoa colored loose batwing top, black ripped jeans shorts that went down to her upper thighs, and a pair of dark brown lita boots with black heels. She also wore aviator sunglasses over her eyes.

"Oooh, what to do first, what to do first.." Nora softly uttered before she squealed quietly in excitement as she widely grinned. "Mmm! I can't decide." She chuckled as her legs were rapidly moving up and down on the floor and her heels tapping with each time they made contact with the floor. In her hands was a magazine that was mainly for showing off Vale's most recognizable and famous tourist attractions.

"Wow, she really has been looking forward to going to Vale, huh?" Velvet questioned as she sweatdropped when seeing the young Valkyrie express her vast amount of energy and enthusiasm. ' _I never knew someone could be so.. chipper._ ' She thought.

"You have no idea." Ren answered Velvet before he let out a deep and extremely tired yawn.

"Are you alright, Ren?" Asked the brunette bunny faunus out of concern.

Ren nodded as he rubbed his eyes with his left index finger and thumb. Leaning into his hand as his elbow was planted on the armrest. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He responded with a weak smile after bringing his hand away from his face.

"Let me guess. Nora couldn't contain herself last night?" Coco asked while she was flipping through the pages of a clothing magazine.

Ren nodded with a soft sigh. "Yup." He said with a light pop of his lips at the 'p'. "I don't think we got off the phone till about four or five in the morning. I can't remember the exact time. But I know it was sometime around there."

Everyone's eyes, excluding Ren and Nora, widened in surprise upon hearing that reveal. "Woah, then how in the world does she still have so much energy?" Jaune questioned in disbelief as he looked at the young Valkyrie with a bewildered look.

Ren shrugged as he rested his head back on his seat. "Your guess is just as good as mine." He softly chuckled. "Even after all the years I have known her. I still got no clue how she does it. But I don't mind it. Yes, it can be exhausting in quite a bit of ways. But as long as it makes her happy. I'll gladly fight through it." He admitted with a fond smile as he glanced at his orange haired childhood friend.

Nora did not seem to be paying any attention to their chatter about her as she was purely focused on looking through the magazine in her hands with stars in her eyes.

"You deserve my utmost respect there then." Jaune admitted with a light chuckle.

"That is very admirable of you Ren." Pyrrha commented with a warm smile on her lips. "Nora is really lucky to have someone like you in her life." She added, Ren giving an appreciative nod in response.

"I do give it my all." Said Ren.

"But our little Nora here does bring up a good question. What should we do first when we get to Vale?" Coco asked as she looked slightly over her shoulder at the others behind her. "Of course, after we have checked into the hotel and what not."

"Well I'm not so sure about you guys. But I know what I'm gonna do." Jaune responded.

"And what would that be exactly?" Pyrrha questioned the blonde boy.

"I'm gonna go check out the hotel's restaurant." Jaune said in certainty. "Seeing as how it will most likely be dinner time when we check into the hotel. It only makes sense to go and get something good to eat. My parents highly recommended that I check it out when they found out where we were staying."

"Oh, did your parents stay there before?" Velvet asked with a curious tilt of her head.

Jaune hummed in response as he nodded. "Yup, last year. They took a sort of second honeymoon and decided to go to Vale for a couple of weeks. When they found we were going to be staying at the Grand Vale Hotel. That's when they suggested I stop by and eat there whenever I can. Man, they really talked the place up." He scoffed with a slight grin.

"And do you trust their recommendations?" Coco took her turn to question the young Arc, bringing her sunglasses down slightly to show her eyes as she lifted a brow at him.

"For sure. My parents know good food when they have tried it. Hell, they even know good food when they see it." Jaune responded confidentally. "So yeah, it goes without saying that I trust their opinions." He chuckled. "They really should try to be professional food critics."

"Hmm, well if that's so, count me in on that action." Coco said with a smirk as she brought up her glasses and looked forward again.

"I think we can all agree that we all should get dinner when we check in." Ren commented, to which Velvet and Pyrrha immediately understood and agreed.

"Ren!" Nora suddenly blurted out as she threw her arms up in the air with the magazine in hand, looking up at it with a wide grin. The other teens gasped in a startled manner as their upper bodies shot back to lean away from the young Valkyrie's direction. Their hearts beating rapidly from the fear of the sudden loud call.

Ren calmed down almost immediately as he let out a sigh, meanwhile the others were still trying to recover. "What is it Nora?" He asked as he looked to the ever so chipper orange haired girl.

"Can you come with me to the arcade when we get to Vale? Pretty pleeease." Nora asked Ren pleadingly while giving him the puppy dog eyes as she showed him a page of the magazine that displayed the interior of a multi-floor building that had a plethora of arcade style games set up all around.

While Ren thought about that, Jaune was the next one to compose himself. At the mention of the arcade, the blonde boy perked up. "Oh yeeeaah. I heard Vale recently got a new arcade built a few weeks back. I think it is actually close by the hotel. It's already one of their most famous attractions. For gamers anyway. I honestly wouldn't mind going there after we eat. Hmm, I wonder if they have any dance games.." He whispered the last sentence to himself as he held his chin.

After hearing what sounded like Jaune wanting to go to the arcade. Ren shrugged with a smile as he looked to his childhood friend, not thinking anymore about his decision as he came to one. "Alright, I don't see why not." He calmly agreed.

"Thank yoouuu~!" Nora responded in sing-song, giving Ren a quick hug before sitting back on her seat.

"What about you, Pyrrha? Want to tag along? Or is there something else you want to do instead?" Jaune asked the young Nikos as he smiled softly at her, waiting patiently for an answer.

Pyrrha did not plan to visit any specific places in Vale; she never really made any plans for this whole trip as a matter of fact. All she simply wished to do was be with her friends, and enjoy whatever activities they may do together. So it did not take much time and thinking for the redhead to do before she would answer Jaune.

"Not at all." The redhead kindly answered as she shook her head while flashing a soft smile at the blonde boy. "Going to the arcade sounds like it could be a fun time."

"Have you ever been to one before?" Jaune questioned.

Pyrrha scoffed in a bashful manner as she looked to her lap while gently fiddling her fingers together on her thighs, her face lightly flushed. "I.. have not.. a-actually.." She hesitantly answered as she brushed some of her hair behind her right ear.

Jaune nearly grinned ear to ear upon hearing her response. He did not know what it was, but something about guiding a girl through the world of arcade games, or gaming in general really, had him feeling rather lively. "Oh this is gonna be awesome. You are gonna love it Pyrrha, believe me. When it comes to having fun. You really can't go wrong with the arcade when you have friends there to play with you." Jaune stated in a chipper tone.

Pyrrha softly giggled at the boy's obvious excitement. "Well I suppose I'll be in your care then when we get there." She responded with a cute smile, her words succeeding on making Jaune's excitement reach an all new high.

However, that emotion was quick to be replaced with anxiety when suddenly everyone gasped and shrieked in shock when the plane had rocked in a violent manner, causing everyone to rock forward to nearly hitting the other seats in front of them and waking up anyone that was asleep in a panic.

Vernal was in the back of that section of the plane, about to pour more whiskey into a new glass for Robyn when the rocking of the plane occured. She shrieked as she fell forward against the counter in front of her before falling back onto her butt on the ground, the glass breaking and the alcohol spilling on the floor in front of her when the rough motion made her drop the glass and the bottle of alcohol.

"W-What the hell was that?" Jaune asked in a frightened voice as he was scanning his surroundings with a anxious look, gripping tightly onto the ends of his armrests. Everyone else being just as clueless as him.

As soon as he had asked that, the plane shook violently again for a couple seconds with more force this time around, as a muffled boom emitted from one of the wings when it started. Startled screams echoed throughout the entire aircraft. Ruby and Penny's scrolls, as well as Willow, Nora and Coco's magazines, had slipped out of their hands and slid somewhere under the seats. But that was the least of their worries at the moment.

"M-Mom! What's going on?!" Ruby exclaimed as she tried not to fall out of her seat.

"I-I don't know sweetie, but stay calm!" Summer responded to her daughter, attempting to sound as calm as possible after what had happened.

"I have a feeling that isn't because of turbulence." Robyn commented to no one in particular as she gulped.

"Uh huh.." Winter nodded in agreement as she nervously looked around, her breath pacened slightly.

"Did a-anyone else hear the sound of something exploding?" Blake questioned as she looked over towards the window that was beside Yang.

Yang, Pyrrha and Raven did the same as they quickly moved their head to look outside of the windows by them. All three of the females eyes immediately widened in horror as they shakily gasped because of what was awaiting their sights outside.

"Oooh crap.." Yang and Raven simultaneously uttered in a terrified tone.

The farthest of the two large engines on the wing of the aircraft was smoking and had flames bursting out from the back of it.

"H-How in the world.. did th-that happen?" Pyrrha whispered fearfully.

Back with Vernal, who was unaware of the current condition of the engine, had finally managed to get back up onto her feet before going to a telephone that was attached to the wall. Upon picking it up and bringing it to her ear, she could hear the pilots on the other end of the line.

"This is not good, this is not good at all Peter! We are losing altitude rather quickly!" Uttered a frantic, quick speaking man.

"Oh you don't say Bartholomew!" A more older voiced man responded in a sarcastic, yet noticable nervous tone. "Shit, why in the hell are the engines failing?! They were all working perfectly fine up until now!" The man screamed.

"Sirs?! What's going on?!" Vernal asked while breaking into a cold sweat.

"Vernal?! Vernal! Quick, please tell the guests to make sure they are buckled in! We are uh.. We all are i-in a bit of predicament here!" The younger voice said as loud beeping was now being heard from the cockpit.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is flight 64! Our engines are failing and we are going down! I repeat, Mayday! This is flight 64! Our engines are failing and we are going down! Mayday!" The older voice could be heard advising into his coms.

Vernal gasped in shock and froze upon hearing what was said last. ' _We're gonna crash?!_ ' She internally cried. She was not able to do what was ordered of her as suddenly she briefly screamed and had fallen back onto the floor once again when suddenly another muffled boom was heard, and the plane started to make a sudden and swift descend. The plane now rumbling without pause throughout the whole ordeal. Fear fueled screams continuing to be heard non-stop at this point.

"I hate plaaaaanes!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs as she tightly shut her eyes and covered her ears while facing her shaking lap.

"H-Hang on.. everyone!" Willow loudly instructed everyone in her travelling party as she, along with everybody else, was pushed back against her seat from the swift speed of their descent.

"No.. not.. l-like this!" Kali uttered in a strained voice as she couldn't push her head forward no matter how hard she tried.

"Ruby! I.. I'm scared!" Penny cried as she trembled while gripping onto her armrests, her slightly closed eyes unable to open up anymore than that.

Ruby looked over at Penny slowly, groaning as she struggled to breath. She desperately wanted to say something that could make her friend feel more at ease. But she could not bring herself to do so as she did not want to lie to her and say something that is most definitely uncertain. ' _I'm sorry Penny.._ ' She thought as tears began to travel down her cheeks; despair consuming her.

"R-Ren..!" Nora groaned as she started to feel her consciousness slowly slip away from her. She received no response from her childhood friend, but instead felt a weight on her left hand. Her eyes managed to glance over to see it was Ren's hand.

"It'll.. b-be alright.. N-Nora.. I can.. f-feel it.. I.. promise.."

Nora could hear Ren struggle to speak to her. She weakly sobbed as her might was not strong enough to have her face her beloved childhood friend, even when she desperately wanted to see him; especially when in a seemingly hopeless situation like the one they were in now. ' _Move.. body..! I need.. to see.. Ren!_ ' She internally pleaded as she gritted her teeth and continued to try and move, but to unfortunately no success. ' _Pl.. Please.._ ' Finally, her body was unable to take anymore of the pressure that was being forced onto her as she had utterly lost consciousness. The same happening to the other passengers and airline staff on the plane.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha had their hands interlocked with each other in order to give each other comfort, as they could not muster the strength to speak to one another to do so.

Pyrrha leaned her head against the blonde boy's shoulder while facing down with her eyes shut tight and letting out quiet, strained whimpers for a few seconds before she too was rendered unconscious.

Jaune pressed his face against the top of Pyrrha's head, letting out raspy rapid breaths. At this point, everyone knew what was to come from this before they blacked out.. and they were now just waiting what they thought was the inevitable..

After a few more helpless seconds.. there was nothing but darkness for all..

 _An unknown amount of time later.._

Jaune let out a loud gasp of air as his eyes shot wide open. "Noo!" He exclaimed as his upper body quickly lifted up from where he was laying and his head quickly moved around to take in his surroundings in a frantic manner, though he did not process said surroundings and he was breathing heavily. "W-Wha..?" He dumbly uttered as he looked down at his hands and steadily moved his fingers back and forth for two seconds. He was surprised to see himself still very much alive, strangely enough to him after he remembered what had happened before everything went black.

His clothes have seen better days as there were a few small tears on his shirt and on the legs of his pants. Thankfully, the tears were not at any place that could show anything indecent. If one can even look at it that way as he was still sort of showing tiny slivers of skin underneath the clothing. The top button of his shirt seemed to have came off at some point as it was not where it was supposed to be. "I'm.. alive?" He whispered as a grin slowly curved on his face, about to express his joy about the fact. But that would not happen as his grin was swift to fade away when the faces of his dear friends all quickly flashed through his mind. "Everyone!" He said in alarm as he was about to push himself off of the ground, but stopped when his hands touched the ground.

He touched what seemed to feel like warm sand, feeling his fingers sink into the many tiny grains. When looking down to the ground, it was confirmed to indeed be sand that he touched and was sitting on. Once more, he took a look around at his surroundings with more patience this time, of course. In front of him was an ocean of water that showed absolutely nothing in the distance, the gentle waves crashing onto the shore of the beach he was on a few feet in front of him. When he turned his head and upper body to look behind him, he was greeted to the sight of nothing but trees, grass and bushes.

He shakily gasped in shock for a brief moment as he was able to determine that he was, without a doubt, on a island.. a deserted one at that by the looks of it. He let out a nervous scoff as he looked down to the waves with his forehead quickly beginning to sweat. The blonde biting down on his lip as his hands began to tremble in the sand by his hips. "H-Huh.." That was all he could bring himself to say at the moment as he struggled to take his predicament in. "W-Well.. things.. could be much worse.." He said under his breath, trying to make light of the problem for himself.

The groaning of a girl quickly pulled Jaune out of his stupor, the blonde boy lifting his head as he softly gasped. He looked to his left to where the sound came from, and his eyes widened as a glad smile slowly appeared on his face when he saw a familiar face; relieved to know that he would not have to be alone on the Oum forsaken island.

"Ruby!" He quickly crawled over to Ruby who was laying on her back with her head turning to look side to side as she was slowly waking up.

"J.. Jaune..?" Ruby uttered in a disoriented manner as everything was currently a blur to her, but she could still make out the familiar voice that was calling to her.

When Jaune came up beside her, he carefully picked her upper body up to gently cradle her in his arms. "It's me, I'm here Ruby." Jaune told the young Rose as he chuckled briefly, his heart and body feeling more at ease.

It took awhile before everything had become clear to Ruby and she was able to see the young Arc holding her. "Jaune..?"

"Glad to see you're still with me." Jaune remarked with a smile.

Though she did not remember the crash just yet, Ruby's body moved on its own as she suddenly launched herself up at Jaune, wrapping her arms around his chest and she nuzzled into him. "Jaune!" She softly cried as she hugged him eagerly. She did not know what had compelled her to make such an action, but she did not care or dare to question it.

Jaune grunted as he felt the air leave his lungs from the immense pressure behind Ruby's embrace, but he fought through it as his arms did the same and wrapped around the girl's shoulders. The two silently holding each other for a few peaceful seconds.

Ruby then sharply gasped when the moments before the crash flashed through her mind. She pulled away and looked up at Jaune with panic written all over her face. "The plane! Did anyone else make it?!" She was on the verge of shedding tears as she locked her silver eyes with Jaune's blue ones. Her two mothers, older sister, and the rest of their friends flashed through her mind after remembering the crash, praying to Oum that they shared the same fate as her and Jaune.

Jaune stammered for a couple seconds before he broke eye contact with Ruby and looked off to the right. He then blinked a few times in surprise as he kept looking that way. "I.. I think so." He responded as he slowly brought up his left hand by his chest and pointed to where he was looking. Ruby eyes following his finger.

Hope returned to the two as they saw Yang, Weiss, Summer, Winter, Robyn, Coco, Nora, Kali, Neo, Emerald, and Salem laying unconscious along the beach with them. But they did not know who the last three girls were.

"Mom!" Ruby uttered with a wide smile as she got up and rushed over to her mother's side. "Please be okay." She uttered in a worried voice as she tried to turn over Summer to have her lie on her back as she was on her front. After turning Summer over, Ruby sighed in relief upon seeing that her mother was still alive and breathing. "Oh, thank Oum.." She whispered under her breath.

Jaune looked to his left and saw Blake, Pyrrha, Penny, Velvet, Willow, Raven, Glynda, Vernal, Roma and Cinder in the same condition as the others. Once again, he did not know the last three ladies, but he did recognize the flight attendant.

"Everyone looks to be okay.." He determined as he could see the females bodies rising slightly with each breath they took, so that was one less thing they had to worry about.

He looked to the water and narrowed his eyes in confusion, something clearly bugging at his brain. "Now how exactly did we get so far up on the beach? Wait.. are those.." He then noticed numerous drag trails leading away from the water and stopping where everyone was laying, including where he and Ruby were laying before they got up to their feet. "Did we somehow manage to get over here on our own..? No.. I think I would of at least remembered doing something like that.. Maybe?" He quietly remarked as he lightly held his chin and looked to his feet in thought, trying to make heads or tails of the whole baffling issue. Then another more worrisome possibility came to his mind as he quietly gasped with a stunned expression before he slowly turned around halfway and looked to the jungle behind him.

"Or... a-are we even the only ones here?" He anxiously questioned to no one in particular as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

* * *

 **And finally done with the first chapter to this rewrite! I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it. I would have been done with this sooner but.. I can be a pretty slow and easily distracted writer, I won't lie to you. XD so thank you to those who were aware of this rewrite and have been patient with me to get it out. I greatly appreciate it. If you're new, heyo! Now you know this is a rewritten story. lol I have terrible fashion sense, so sorry if the clothing choices suck. XD I mean to throw no shade at Tai! Just want to clarify that. I love the guy. all I did with him was for the sake of this fic. But I do mean to throw shade at Jacques though. I do not like him. XD Hey, can you blame me? Hated to kill off my boy Ghira but.. I do not want Jaune to be making anybody cheat on anyone in this. So there's my reason for that. Alrighty, onto zeh harem!**

 **The Harem:**

 **\- Ruby Rose 15**

 **\- Yang Xiao Long 16**

 **\- Weiss Schnee 16**

 **\- Blake Belladonna 16**

 **\- Pyrrha Nikos 16**

 **\- Nora Valkyrie 16**

 **\- Female Lie Ren 16**

 **\- Cinder Fall 17**

 **\- Emerald Sustrai 16**

 **\- Neo 15**

 **\- Salem Grimm 40**

 **\- Roma Torchwick (Female Roman) 35**

 **\- Glynda Goodwitch 36**

 **\- Winter Schnee 19**

 **\- Raven Branwen 36**

 **\- Kali Belladonna 36**

 **\- Summer Rose 35**

 **\- Willow Schnee 37**

 **\- Robyn Branwen (Female Qrow) 36**

 **\- Vernal 25**

 **\- Velvet Scarlatina 16**

 **\- Coco Adel 17**

 **\- Penny Polendina 15**

 **\- Sienna Khan 30**

 **\- Amber 23**

 **\- Reese Chloris 17**

 **Just so you know, this is the final list. So I will not be adding or taking anyone out of it. Sorry if that disappoints you, but that's just the way it is. I already love the ideas I thought of to go with these girls. Yes, I'm still gonna be doing the whole female transformation of Ren for this. When I say that, I mean that he will at first be male, than be transformed** **into a female by some weird means at some point, much like what I did with him in the old version. XD I just see a lot of fun to be had with that kind of route to be honest. As you can see, I've put up the ages of the girls by their names. I know most of those aren't right, but for the sake of this fanfic. Yes, they are. XD and as you saw in the summary, there will be smut in this. So if you aren't into that. Well here's your warning, and your chance to leave. So what's it gonna be? He says with a wicked grin. lol Alrighty, that's really all I got to say for now. Thank you for reading!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its anything! It all belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**

 **A/N: Aye! How do you do? I hope things are going well with all of y'all. Now, before I get to writing up this chapter. I wish to respond to some of those who have reviewed. Gonna be trying to do this more often. Alright, time to get to it.**

* * *

 **Rwby1989: Yup, I was kind of saddened myself to have taken the Malachite twins and Team NDGO out of the story as well, but yeah, I did want to lessen the numbers just a wee bit. I will try not to disappoint! If I do, I apologize in advance. XD**

 **Killkill123100: I'll most certainly keep trying to make this story entertaining for ya. Lol Thanks for reading!**

 **RizkyBiznoose: Nope, it wasn't on accident at all. XD**

 **SupernalGodzilla: You better believe I will! Thank you for reading!**

 **Titoneitior2.0: Yup, I'm definitely more satisfied with this one than I was the original. The original was really just a train wreck when it came to me making decisions with how I wanted to go about it. XD **

**Luther Cross: Glad you think so! Thank you for reading!**

 **Helios61: As much as I hate to disappoint you about that. The idea of Ren having a harem will not come to fruition for this fic as he will eventually be transformed into a female through some crazy means and be involved in the harem. The idea of a dual harem does intrigue me though. I may write a story like that at some point, but not anytime soon.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Yeah, I will admit that making Ren a girl to begin with would've been a lot easier, but I'm looking to make the fic fun for me to write as well as trying to make it fun for the readers to.. well read. Haha! Not at all am I trying to make it easy, even it would be for myself. XD Like I said in the last chapter, I see a lot of fun to be had with the whole gender transformation of Ren route for this fic. So that's why I went with it.**

 **Hellfire45: Glad you like it! Stay tuned and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Avatar Of Fortuna: Never will I give up on it. XD Thank you for staying tuned!**

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty! That's all the reviews I'm gonna reply to that were directed at the first chapter! With all of that said and done! I hope you enjoy the chapter! See ya at the end of it!**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

" _Mom? Mom! Hey Jaune, I think my mom is starting to wake up!_ " The muffled voice of Ruby loudly annouced.

' _R.. Ruby.._ ' Summer disorientedly thought as she was starting to regain consciousness.

" _Really? Alright! There's one down and.. many.. others to go._ " The also muffled voice of Jaune uttered before he let out a deep sigh. " _Ms. Rose? Are you alright?_ " He then proceeded to question the mother of Ruby in a concerned voice.

Summer quietly groaned as her eyes slowly opened up. The voices of her daughter and her close blonde friend quickly becoming more clear as she was returning to the land of the living.

She saw two figures watching over her with the sun shining down brightly over them, causing dark shadows to cast over their beings.

When Summer's sight had cleared up and adjusted to the current environment. Her eyes widened as her's and Ruby's silver eyes had locked on each other immediately upon the adjustment.

Ruby had a happy smile curved on her lips now that Summer was finally awake. "Hey Mom! Took you long enough to wake up." She joked before she weakly scoffed as tears started to roll down her pale cheeks. The relief of seeing her mother looking well forced her to express the emotions that were quick to consume her.

"Hey you.." Summer tiredly spoke as she weakly smiled while she reached up to gently cup her daughter's cheek and her thumb stroked it. Her eyes narrowed in concern when she had noticed the tears. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Immediately after she had asked that, Summer sharply gasped as her eyes widened when the events before everything had went black on her had flashed into her mind in one instantaneous showing.

After it had all came back to her, Summer quickly moved to sit up on the sand before pulling Ruby into a tight, worry fueled hug; making Ruby squeak in surprise as she briefly tensed up by the sudden affectionate action. "Oh thank Oum, you're okay!" Summer uttered frantically as she hugged her daughter for only a couple of seconds before she had pulled back and started to scan the flustered Ruby while holding onto her shoulders. "You aren't injured anywhere, are you sweetie?! Oh god, please tell me you're not!" Summer cried in a panic as she started to pat down at the younger Rose to check for any sort of injuries that she may have gotten from the crash. Thankfully, she was not discovering anything of the sort.

Jaune grunted nervously as he watched the Rose Duo with a startled gaze and he took a step back when Summer had sat up.

"M-Mom! I'm fine! don't w-worry!" Ruby cutely exclaimed as she lightly swatted at her mother's anxiously wandering hands. Assuring her that she was injury-free.

Summer let out a relaxed sigh as she pressed a hand against her chest, a small glad smile curving on her lips. "Oh thank goodness.. Sorry sweetie, but I couldn't help it." She uttered before she took her hand away from her chest. "You can't blame a mother for worrying about her child Ruby. Especially this mother." She softly chuckled with a small smile.

Ruby scoffed in amusement at the comment, now wiping away the tears that had stopped forming. "Yeah, that sounds about right." She retorted as she smiled back. Ruby then quickly leaned in and gave Summer a tight hug of her own since she didn't get the chance to do it seconds earlier due to the frozen state she was in and her mother making her embrace on her rather short. Her face nestling into Summer's chest.

"Oh.." Summer quietly squeaked in surprise as she was caught off guard by the sudden action.

"You have no idea how scared I was.. I.. I-I thought I lost you.." Sadly spoke Ruby.

Summer frowned as she felt her heart ache at her poor daughter's tone. Her left arm coming up to gently wrap around Ruby's lower back while her right hand had came up to gently pat down at the back of her head. "Oh sweetheart.." Summer whispered as she then held her daughter's head close to her bosom while she rested one side of her head on top of the younger Rose's. "As you can see, I am still alive and kicking my girl, and I don't plan to leave you alone anytime soon, I promise. So you don't have to worry about that anymore." She assured Ruby before planting a gentle kiss on top of her head, nuzzling the area now as she held her close and ever so lovingly. The two of them comforting each other in silence now as the both of them have tightened their holds on each other just a tad bit.

"Good.. I don't know what I would do without you.." Said Ruby as she started to feel more calm now that her mother's arms were wrapped around her.

Jaune smiled at the mother-daughter scene playing out in front of him. He did not want to disrupt such a tender moment, so he kept his tongue silent for now and allowed them to indulge in their warm embrace.

When they were finished hugging after almost half a minute later, Ruby and Summer seperated their upper bodies from each other, but still having their arms slightly around each other as they did and Summer started to look around them. "Now that I'm up, where are w-?" She suddenly gasped.

Summer's heart stopped when she saw that their friends and family were all in the same state that she was just in over a minute ago. "A-Are they..?" She could not bring herself to dare speak of the worst possible outcome that could have happened from what she was seeing. ' _Pl-Please no.. Please don't be so.._ ' She thought in sorrow. Thankfully, Jaune had spoke up, catching her attention as she looked up at him, with words that she was hoping to hear and had relieved her of her present fears.

Jaune hummed in denial as he shook his head. "You don't need to worry, Ms Rose. I assure you that they're fine. They're breathing and I checked them for an active pulse just to make sure. They will live." He assured her with a confident voice.

Once again, Summer was expressing immense relief as she deeply sighed. "I'm so glad to hear that." She could not have expressed that enough. "Okay, well back to my earlier question.." The mother of Ruby, as well as Ruby herself, started get back on their feet before quickly dusting themselves off of any sand that was sticking to them. "Where.. in the world are we?" Summer questioned as she was now once again taking a look at their surroundings. Only to see nothing but ocean, sand, bushes and trees all around them.

"An island from the looks of it." Jaune answered. "I'm not sure if this is a named island that is on the map or something. So I can't really point out those specifics." He released a low spirited sigh as he weakly shrugged, raising hand up to his forehead to wipe some sweat off that the heat was causing to accumulate.

"It's a miracle that us and all of our friends and family were lucky enough to have survived the crash. Oh, and also those other people that we don't know." Ruby with a shrug at the last bit of her sentence.

Jaune frowned as his eyes briefly shut while lowering his head, saddened about the fact that the other passengers and staff have not shared the same fate as them. Instead, they all have suffered a horrible one that had most likely ended their lives. At least, that is what he could determine from who he can see, or rather who he cannot see, in this dire case. "Yeah.. Too bad the same can't be said about the other people that were on the plane.." He said with a pained tone.

Immediately after he said that, Ruby and Summer's mood switched from a happy to be alive one, to a rather depressing one. The blonde having opened their eyes about something that had gone right over their heads.

"Oh.. R.. Right.. Didn't think of that.." Ruby muttered as she lightly bit at her bottom lip and lowered her head in a downcast manner. Now feeling guilty as she realized now that what she said was far from respectful and considerate of those who had perished.

"May they.. rest in peace.." Said Summer, suddenly desiring to pay those that have lost their lives in the crash some form of respect. It's a shame that they couldn't have any sort of funeral for them, but this was the best she could do.. It was the best any of them could do really.

The three of them were now silent for the next minute. Though they had not suggested it or communicated it to each other. They knew that it was only right that they have a minute of silence as another way of paying respect to those who have most likely died. Yes, they may not have known who any of them were.. But they didn't let that fact stop them.

While they were doing that midway through, they all simultaneously perked up when they started to hear another waking groan coming from one of the unconscious people lying on the sand. Then whoever was waking up suddenly spoke, sounding in pain, and they swiftly turned their heads to look towards the direction of the new female voice.

"Fucking hell.. Why does my head hurt so damn much..?" Roma groaned in complaint as she was the first one of the unknown group to wake up. She struggled to push herself up on all fours before she weakly brought her right hand up to lightly hold her head when she finally did. It currently felt as if she was just getting over a rather painful concussion while also feeling a bit nauseous.

Jaune, Ruby and Summer blinked a few times while in a frozen stupor, as not one of them had any idea on how to greet the person since they didn't know who she was. Especially when knowing what had happened however long ago the plane had crashed. So it was safe to say that it was an awkward experience for the three of them.

"The plane..!" Roma said breathlessly as her eyes shot open wide and she was now staring down at the beach's sand in horror, as that was when everything had started to return to her piece by piece.

' _Flashback: On the plane, moments before the crash.._ '

"Ow, goddamnit! What the shi- What in the hell is going on?!" Roma growled in irritation as she was rubbing her forehead after she had suddenly just launched forward and roughly bumped her head on the seat in front of her, causing her and her adoptive daughter to wake up from what was supposed to be a peaceful nap. Her precious bowler hat having been forced to get off her head and fall down to her feet before sliding away, but Roma had failed to notice it as she had a much bigger concern to stress about.

Her daughter Neo, who was sitting directly to her left, was rubbing her own head in silence since the same painful accident had happened to her as well. Neo was in fact mute. So she was unable to speak out her own agitation on the matter, but instead she looked around the plane anxiously after she had recovered. When she had quickly noticed that every other passenger was presently looking fearful and frantically questioning what in the hell just happened with the aircraft a moment ago.

When Roma had recovered well enough, she was also starting to notice the same thing. When looking more down the row that she was in to see the rest of her travelling companions. She noticed Salem, Cinder and Emerald sharing the same frightened expressions on their faces as they were looking around in a startled manner.

Emerald gulped as her face was already heavily sweating as the aching feeling of dread and hopelessness was swift to overcome her. The force of the initial violent rocking having flung her headphones right off her head and slid across the floor below under the seats. But right now, she didn't care about them, as she was more in fear for her life than anything else. ' _Th-that can't be a good sign at all!_ ' She internally cried as she didn't like what the harsh motion of the plane had meant for them.

' _Oh, this cannot be fucking happening!_ ' Frantically thought the sweating Cinder. The headphones that she had recently borrowed from Emerald having fallen off her head and onto the floor along with her sister's own.

"Well that was far from pleasant." Salem said with a hint of fear in her voice, attempting to sound composed as she did. Her sleep mask was once again lifted up to her forehead.

"Salem? What just happened?" Roma asked as she was on edge and looking directly at Salem, wanting the situation to be made clear to her as she had no clue what was going on since she had just woke up right when the rocking happened. So she was unable to process it because of that.

"I-I don't know what to tell you Roma.. but whatever is going on, it isn't good. That much I can say with certainty." Salem replied in a rush as she tried to look over on the other side of the plane from where she knew she had heard the muffled, but loud, boom come from. ' _That sounded very much like an explosion. No doubt about it._ ' She thought confidentally, as much as she really hated to admit it. It was unmistakable to her.

"This can't be h-happening.. right M-Mother?"

Salem gasped as Cinder had grabbed her attention when she had asked her question, quickly looking down at her eldest daughter with a petrified expression when she had seen just how equally petrified Cinder was. This was the first time that she had ever seen fear being presented on Cinder's face, as she was always the most fearless one out of her two children. Emerald was as well to a certain extent, but Cinder was more likely to not be affected by fear so easily. Today had finally broken that long-lasting streak.

Salem stammered in response as she was unable to bring herself to say something that could possibly comfort her child.

The entirety of Neo's small frame quivered as her own fear was evident on her face and in the current erratic motions of her body. She prayed desperately to Oum that this whole dire event was to be nothing but one of her terrible and vivid nightmares that she could just wake up from and she would find herself waking up in the safety of her bed back home afterwards. Sadly, that was not the case. She tightly shut her eyes as she quickly lifted her legs up off the plane's ground to curl up on her seat again and she reached for her adoptive mother's left arm and tightly held onto it for dear life while burying her face in the elbow of the limb. The action forcing Roma to look down at Neo now that she had touched her.

Roma's heart wrenched when seeing Neo's present condition. Like Salem, or any other dedicated mother for that matter, she couldn't bear to see her child like this. "It's okay honey. E-Everything is gonna be alright. Don't you worry." She said in a forced tone of calm and comfort as she reached to wrap her arms around Neo's small figure and held her. Pulling her head into her chest, to which Neo instantly nestled into without hesitation, and she started to shakily brush her fingers through Neo's long pink and brown, with some streaks of white, hair. "We'll be fine.. W-We'll be fine.. We'll b-" Everyone then screamed in panic again as finally, after one more very rough shake of the plane and another explosion, the aircraft was now rapidly descending to whatever was awaiting them down below. The last thing Roma remembered before she had passed out was her still embracing Neo as tears were rolling down her adoptive child's pale cheeks and looking like she wanted to scream her lungs out.. but no sound whatsoever would even come out.

Then darkness came..

' _End of flashback_ '

"Neo!" Roma cried out as she quickly pushed herself off of the ground to stand up. She was panting as her heart was racing a thousand beats per minute out of anxiety. All that was of concern to her now was finding her daughter and making sure that she was okay.

The first person she had noticed upon looking around from where she stood was Jaune. Her sights were now too fixated on the boy to have noticed the other females that were right by him.

She flashed a hopeful smile as she didn't waste any time and with haste, bolted straight on over to him. She didn't even notice those who were lying on the ground and she was amazingly stepping over and around them without her being aware of it. "H-Hey you! Pl-Please, I need you to help me!" Roma pleaded as she was coming at Jaune.

"Uh.. Me?" Jaune replied in bewilderment as he pointed to himself.

"Well who else would I be talking to, you nimrod?!" Roma groaned as she tightly gripped onto the chest area of his tattered shirt and pulled it up to around his neck, exposing his stomach, when she stepped in front of him. The action caused Jaune to let out a startled grunt as he could feel himself being forced to stand on the tips of his toes.

"H-Hey! Don't hurt my fr-" Ruby was about to protest against Roma's actions, trying to take step forward to aid him. But she was instantly perplexed when she felt one of her mother's arms prevent her from taking a single step. She glanced at the limb before looking up at Summer, looking almost angry for a moment. "Mom, what are you doing?" She then softly gasped in surprise when she saw Summer gazing down at her intensily, shaking her head.

"Calm down Ruby. She is obviously really worried about someone who is close to her.. We can't be irrational. So let's just hear her out first and not jump to any conclusions so soon, or else we will really create conflict. Besides, I don't believe she will do anything that will harm Jaune. So let's just be quiet and listen for now.." Summer quietly, but firmly, instructed her daughter before she steered her sights back to Roma and Jaune. Watching intently with a cautious gaze.

"But mom.." Ruby was about to argue.. but when she thought more about what Summer had said. She understood what she was trying to tell her. So with high reluctance, Ruby sighed as she didn't try to interfere any further and watched on dubiously.

' _We got you Jaune. Don't worry._ ' Thought Summer as she was on the ready to stop Roma, just in case she was to be proven wrong with her assumption.

"W-W-What can I do for y-you, ma'am?" Jaune stiffled a chuckle with a awkward grin before he gulped as he tried to keep himself together, not letting the anxiety he was receiving from his current predicament get to him.

Roma had surprisingly not heard Ruby's cry or the two speaking as her complete, undivided attention was focused solely on Jaune and she proceeded to question him in a frantic tone after he responded. "Neo! Have you seen my Neo anywhere?! Is she alive?! Please tell me she survivied too!" She screamed with tears starting to fall as she gritted her teeth in frustration. Staring intensily into Jaune's eyes as she impatiently waited for a response of good news.

' _Shit! What do I tell her?! She's talking to me like I'm supposed to know who that is! I don't know anyone named Neo!_ ' Jaune's eyes then widened with a hopeful gleam in them. He prayed that the idea he had wouldn't screw him over. ' _Neo.. Neo.. Which one of them looks like she could be a Neo._ ' He thought as he was quickly looking around at the sleeping girls and women that weren't one of his travelling companions, and he held back a grin as he spotted a girl that he had a very good feeling was the person Roma was looking for.

"Well?!" Roma growled as the agony of waiting for him to answer was becoming too much for her to bear.

"Would that happen to be her?" He asked Roma as he pointed over at the girl who was indeed the knocked out Neo some distance away from them.

When following his finger, Roma smiled happily as Neo's unique hair was the immediate dead give away for her. "My baby!" She gleefully said as she released her strong grip on Jaune's shirt and dashed towards Neo.

"Ah!" Jaune exclaimed before he grunted in pain as he fell back onto the ground when she had let go of him. Having not been prepared for Roma to release him so suddenly like that, but he wouldn't hold it against her.

Seeing that they were free to do so, Summer and Ruby moved up to help Jaune as they knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright, Jaune?" Ruby asked in a worried voice.

"You're not too hurt, are you?" Summer asked, sounding just as worried as Ruby.

Jaune softly groaned as he pushed himself to sit up. His right arm coming behind him to rub at his lower back. "I'll live, if that's what you're hoping for mostly." He joked with a soft chuckle, Ruby gently rubbing his shoulder as she cracked a weak smile at the humorous response. ' _I'm just glad to know I guessed the right person.._ ' He internally sighed in relief as he rubbed the back of his head now, having hit it kind of hard on the ground when he was dropped. Thank Oum the ground was currently sand and not concrete, or else the now minor injury could have possibly been a major one instead.

"It seems that we have another mother and daughter pair amongst us now." Summer commented as her, Ruby and Jaune looked over and watched Roma kneel down next to Neo when she got to her and lifted her upper body up in her arms and pressed her against her stomach.

' _And somehow I feel that they won't be the last we'll discover.._ ' Jaune thought.

"Please be alive baby girl.. D-Don't be leaving Mama all a-alone now, you hear?" Roma pleaded with a breaking voice as she brushed some of Neo's hair out of her face before she quickly checked the small girl for a pulse. She released a trembled exhale as a huge, painful weight has been lifted off of her heart. Her baby girl was alive and didn't look to have suffered any major injuries to her cute, small frame. "Fucking hell.. You had me losing my shit for awhile there hun." She stiffled a chuckle as she flashed a weak grin. "Alright, wake up now. I think we both have been asleep for long enough after what happened." Roma said as she tried to wake Neo up by lightly shaking and nudging her body.

After a few minutes of repeated attempts, Roma managed to wake Neo up as she jolted and her eyelids started to flutter open, yawning as she did.

When seeing her adoptive mother, Neo's eyes lit up as she then launched herself to wrap her arms around Roma's neck and strongly embraced her.

"I'm glad to see you are alright too, baby girl." Roma smiled as she hugged Neo back and briefly brushed her hair.

Breaking their embrace, Neo then looked around them out of pure curiosity of where they had ended up. Her eyes widened as she was instantly petrified when she processed that they were on a deserted island. She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking to Roma as she frowned. Her hands coming up between them before she started to communicate with Roma through sign language; knowing full well that her mother would be able to understand her.

' _Do you know where we are, Mama?_ '

Roma pursed her lips as she deeply sighed through her nose, shaking her head as she shrugged. "I ain't got a single clue hun. So... I'm afraid I can't give you an ideal answer." She regretfully replied, making Neo look more depressed about their pedicament. The young teen communicating with her hands once more.

' _I see.._ ' Her hands paused. ' _Are we.. gonna die here?_ ' Neo's questioned as tears were threatening to shed, desperately hoping that she and Roma would not die.. not now.. and most certainly not on this Oum forsaken island.

"Hey, don't you dare start thinking like that, Neo. Of course we're not gonna die! We are Torchwicks, and Torchwick's will not go down without a putting up a good fight. You should know that by now. In this case, we will not go down without struggling our hardest to survive." Roma scolded Neo firmly, her eyes narrowing as she lightly glared at her child. A sweating Neo quickly reacting as her hands moved together swiftly and fearfully to reply.

' _No, y_ _ou're right, I'm sorry! I promise I won't say anything like that ever again!_ ' She hand signed while numerous sweat droplets were shooting off of her body.

Roma reeled herself in from her outburst. Taking a deep breath to simmer down her stress. It wouldn't be too far off to assume that she was a strong and prideful woman, and that she expected the young girl that she had raised all by herself since she was just an infant to be the same way. "I'm sorry for that.. That wasn't necessary of me to do. I just.. I don't want you to be thinking like that baby girl. Especially not at a time and place where we have to.. no, need to.. be at our strongest." She uttered as she cupped Neo's cheek. "So please, don't you go losing yourself on me, okay? Not now, not ever. Can you do that for me?" She asked with a slight frown.

' _I understand._ '

Neo looked at Roma anxiously, her forehead sweating as she was unnerved.. but only for the moment. She then closed her eyes as she looked down before taking a deep breath. Her mother was right, she had to be strong. She had to be brave..

They all had to be..

Neo looked back at Roma again, nodding confidently as she had on a serious expression.

' _Yes, I know I can Mom. Like you said, we are Torchwicks. We also don't back down from any challenges, right?_ ' Her hands responded as she smirked.

"That's my girl, and you're goddamn right, we don't." Roma smirked back, liking her daughter's new mindset and attitude.

After a short staredown of determination, they steered their heads to look at Jaune, Ruby and Summer approach them with the mother of Ruby walking up just a foot in front of her daughter and the only boy. Roma's eyes narrowed as she gazed warily at the three while she steadily got back up on her feet, urging Neo to do the same; to which she did and Roma was quick to step in front of Neo to shield her. Neo looked at her mother's back in confusion for a moment before deciding to peek around Roma's right side.

"Is your daughter alright?" Summer questioned as she stopped just a few feet away from them, giving the Torchwick duo a decent amount of space, Jaune and Ruby doing the same. "I believe it was Neo? you said her name was.." Summer added.

Roma took a few seconds to answer Summer as her gaze moved to the right of the mother Rose to see Ruby softly glaring at her while peeking around her mother's left arm. Then she looked to Summer's right side at Jaune; the blonde tensed under her gaze as he resisted the urge to gulp.

"H-Hello again.." Jaune greeted nervously as he gave the orangette a feeble wave of his right hand. Roma raised a brow at him for a brief moment before looking back at Summer.

While Roma was choosing her words, Ruby then caught side of Neo peeking around her own mother. Their gazes meeting and they stared at each other for a second before Ruby determined that she looked harmless enough. Without any hesitation, Ruby flashed Neo a closed smile as she slightly nodded.

For some weird reason, that made Neo timid as she stiffened and quickly went to hide behind Roma once again. The young Torchwick's response confusing Ruby as her eyes blinked a few times in a bewildered manner and her head tilted slightly. ' _Did I.. do something to scare her? Or is she really just that shy? She looked so confident just a moment ago._ ' Ruby pondered.

"Yeah, that's her name.. and she's fine; all things considered." Roma finally replied to Summer as she took a deep breath, maintaining her cautious gaze on them.

Summer sighed as she wasn't oblivious to the stare that she was receiving from the mother Torchwick. "I assure you, we mean you and your child absolutely no harm. Nor will our friends and family when they wake up. So you can relax. We're all facing the same situation here after all. So I think it would be best if we could come to be comfortable around one another. Preferably as soon as possible." She finished with a friendly smile. Of course, she was prepared to be patient for Roma and Neo to take their time believing in her, because in the end, the majority of the stranded survivors were nothing but strangers to the two person Torchwick family. So no one could really blame them for being as apprehensive as they were.

Taking the time to detect any sort of hint of deceit in Summer's words, she heard nor detected any. So with that being said, she allowed herself to relax a little bit more but still keeping a somewhat alert stare on them. She loosened up her body as she started to stand calmly, becoming less tense. She saw Summer's reasoning with her to be a valid arguement, as she did have a point. With how they were currently, and not knowing when a rescue group would come for them, whether it be the authorities or anyone else who was friendly enough to help when coming across them, they couldn't afford to worry about being wary of each other. Instead, their biggest worry should be about how they're all gonna survive the predicament. She may be somewhat of an aggressive woman, but she was a reasonable one as well when it was needed.

"I guess that makes sense.." Roma responded in a more relaxed voice. She took her sights off of them for a moment to look down under her right arm when lifting the limb up slightly to see Neo trying to peek out once more. "It's okay baby girl.. They won't hurt us. You can come out." She instructed her child as she moved her arm to bring her hand to Neo's back before gently pushing her out from behind her to stand beside her now. Neo silently protested as she lifted her toes and pressed her heels strongly against the sand to try and stop her forced movement, but to no luck whatsoever in doing so as Roma had moved her so effortlessly. Seeing as she didn't have a choice in the matter, she gave in and stood beside her mother nervously with hands together at her rear as she looked down with a faint blush dusted on her cheeks and her lips were pursed.

Jaune felt more at ease when he saw that Roma seemed to be giving them the chance to prove themselves to her and her bashful child. However, the same thing can't be said for the child of Summer, as even though Ruby's glare on Roma had softened, it was still very much apparent that she didn't trust her quite just yet.

"Well, if we're all gonna end up having to be all buddy-buddy on this place. We might as well will get the introductory stage over and done with." Roma spoke up with a sigh as she looked back to Summer, Jaune and Ruby. "I'm sure you all know my daughter's name by now if I haven't already made it pretty obvious." The orangette mother gestured to her anxious daughter.

Neo didn't need to see them to know that all eyes were on her now as she could feel them on her and she visibly quivered in response, her blush darkening a few shades.

Roma then pointed to herself for only a second before lowering her hand. "And my name is Roma. The last name's Torchwick." After she had finished with her and Neo's introduction to the trio, she managed to display a small grin to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Roma and Neo." Summer politedly replied as she slightly bowed her head and planted her right hand on her chest. "My name is Summer Rose." She then looked to her left and did what Roma had did with Neo to her own daughter, bringing her up to stand directly beside instead of letting her continue to stay behind her, much to Ruby's dismay.

"N-No, I don't wanna..!" Ruby tried to protest as she did what Neo had done when she was in that situation just a few moments ago.

"This is my daughter, Ruby." Summer ignored Ruby's protest as she stopped her gentle, yet easy even when Ruby tried to pull back with all of her might, push on her child's back when bringing her up. "Say hi sweetheart." Summer instructed as she looked to her daughter.

Ruby conceded as she huffed and looked up at the Torchwick duo with a slight frown. "H-Hi.." She dubiously greeted, Roma scoffing as she smirked in reaction.

Looking directly in front of herself to look at the shy Neo, Ruby couldn't help but notice just how much taller she was compared to the mute girl. That fact alone made a small smile crack on the young Rose's lips as she knew that she was the smallest out of her whole travelling group and frankly, she didn't quite like it. But something had suddenly deflated her short-lived sense of superiority when she noticed that Neo had rather.. exceptional curves to her short figure, especially in the... chest department. ' _How.. How is this possible?!_ ' Ruby inwardly cried as she glanced down at her own chest before looking back up at Neo's own to see that the young and small Torchwick daughter had the superior bust out of the two of them by just a cup size it seemed.

"I see, and how old is your daughter?" Roma asked Summer curiously as she sensed that Ruby could possibly be the same age as her daughter judging by the similar youthful looks and complexion the two teens shared.

"She is fifteen years old." Summer answered kindly with a pleasant smile, already appreciating the calm mood that the introductory conversation was having.

"Just as I thought," Roma chuckled.

"Hmm?" Summer slightly tilted her head as she remained smiling but shot Roma a soft, confused stare. "What was it you thought?" She asked.

After her expression of amusement, Roma answered the mother Rose. "I was just assuming that our kids were probably the same age, and it turns out that I was right." Roma grinned as she looked down to Neo beside her; who had managed to be courageous enough to look up at Ruby as well. "Neo here is fifteen, too." She revealed as she brought her hand up to gently plant it on Neo's left shoulder before looking back at Summer.

The moment the young Rose had heard that bit of information about Neo. Her eyes widened in a comical manner as the feeling of utter inferiority had completely settled within her now. ' _You have gotta be kidding me! How could a girl so small and my own age be.. be.. b-be so big?!_ ' She internally complained. ' _Just how much milk does she drink?_ ' She couldn't help but wonder.

Neo was unnerved by the shocked stare Ruby was sending her way. Her brow lifting in bewilderment and her hands gripped onto each other tightly as she bit on her bottom lip while her lips remained pursed. Why was this strange girl staring at her like that..? Did she think she was abnormal? She wondered as she narrowed her eyes slightly at Ruby. She wouldn't deny that she felt a little creeped out about it by now. She also wouldn't deny that Ruby would not have been the first one to make that opinion about her because of her.. disability. Little did she know that what the young Rose was thinking of her should be considered.. a compliment? Maybe?

"Is that so?" Summer responded with a soft grin. "I suppose now we can hope that they share more commonalities and can be good friends because of them."

"Yup, here's to hoping." Roma replied, the two mother's sharing a giggle as they glanced at their respective daughters.

"So who's the young man with you two?" Roma asked with an almost flirtacious tone as she now had her sights locked onto Jaune, looking him up from head to toe with a smirk on her lips now as she lifted a brow in an impressed manner. ' _Boy definitely takes care of himself, I'll give him that._ ' She thought as she could tell the blonde had a worthy enough build to his figure underneath those tattered clothes of his. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was checking him out, as it was blatantly obvious to the blonde teen himself. Hell, Jaune did look old enough to _almost_ be legal; which he was. So she felt that it would be alright for her to go that far at the very least. It was just her giving an opinion of him in some form after all.

' _Why is she looking at me like that?_ ' Jaune asked himself as he leaned slightly back when he noticed how Roma was looking at all of his physical being, eyeing her suspiciously as his head slightly turned. Then the truth was starting to dawn on him a moment later. ' _Is she.. checking me out?_ ' He pondered as a light shade of red suddenly glowed on his cheek when the realization had struck him.

"Would you like to be the one to introduce yourself? or would you like me to do it?" Summer gave him the options as she looked over at one of her daughter's best friends to her right. The tone spoken behind Roma's question having gone way over her head, much to Jaune's surprise.

"Uh.." Jaune stammered for a moment. "I'll do it.. thanks." He anxiously answered the mother Rose. Despite how nervous he currently was because of the mother Torchwick's.. peculiar gaze. He wouldn't let that stop him from speaking up to introduce himself to her. The blonde was someone who would rather speak for himself than let anybody else do it. Not that he didn't appreciate, not in the slightest was that the case. He really did. He just wouldn't want to bother anyone by letting them do so because he would be afraid to talk. Which he never usually was as he was a confident and proud soul most of the time.

Locking his sights on the Torchwick mother once more after looking at Summer, the boy took a deep breath to ease himself before introducing himself. "My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. It's uh.. it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He finished as he flashed a small curve of smile to Roma.

Roma stiffled an amused laugh as she shook her head while waving her left hand by her chest and pressing her right palm against her now arched hip. "Yeah, no. None of the ma'am crap there buddy." She grinned, her small curse word surprising Summer and Jaune. "Oh come on, that isn't what friends should be calling each other, now is it?" She questioned with a playful tone when she noticed the stunned looks that were on their faces. "Don't friends usually refer to each other on a first name basis. I mean, you may be a teen and me an adult, but it's not like I'm your boss or your teacher, or anything like that." She giggled as she then crossed her arms under her gifted breasts.

"She.. does raise a good point." Summer agreed as she lightly bobbed her head side to side for a second and shrugged.

"See? There's no reason for us to be so formal with one another there blondie. Honestly, it would just get annoying pretty damn fast. Especially since we'll all be seeing a lot of each other for awhile as of now." Roma added while sighing at the last bit. The whole idea of how being called ma'am would make any woman feel old and bothered whoever was called it. Yeah, that very much applied to the orange haired mother herself, but she would not bother to point that out to her and her daughter's now survival companions.

"I.. I guess." Jaune replied unsurely as he scratched at his head.

"Now, let's try this again boy." Roma suggested as she took a step forward towards Jaune and stopped in front of him before extending her right hand in the gap between them. Everyone, excluding Roma, was blinking in a baffled state while staring down at her hand. "Name's Roma Torchwick! Nice to meet ya, Jauney boy." She locked eyes with the blonde when he had looked back up from staring at her hand. "Alright, your turn." She urged.

Jaune was flustered at first, but the more he thought about the logic Roma had pointed out to him. The more he was starting to agree with her and seeing sense behind it. Truth be told that having to be so formal with the mothers all of the time now that they were stranded on an island and they would have to stick together through thick and thin if they had any chance of surviving eventually would start to get frustrating for him. Yeah, he did not want to have to do that so often. Just thinking about it was kind of, how Roma had put it, annoying now. Don't get him wrong. He respected the mothers and aunts of his four friends with every fibre of his being. They are definitely influential mother figures to their children after all. But he had always felt the need to get closer to them in a way that they can be more.. casual with one another, not so much intimate just to clarify. So when seeing the opportunity that Roma had given him, he couldn't refuse it.

He took a short glance at Summer before looking back at Roma, a drop of sweat sliding down one side of his forehead. He skipped a breath as his own right hand raised up to get a light hold on Roma's own right hand. "I'm Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you, R-Roma.." He awkwardly reintroduced himself. It was weird for him to have to do all of this again to say the least.

"Mmm, not the best second introduction, but it was kinda better than the first one I guess." Roma shrugged as she let go of the boy's hand after the handshake. Being somewhat content with how he gave his reintroduction now that he had used her first name instead of using that Oum forsaken word 'Ma'am'. She rolled her eyes when looking back at the initial introduction.

"Thank.. you?" Jaune responded dumbly as he narrowed his eyes in confusion, indecisive about whether he should be offended by that remark or not.

"Don't mention it, kid." She chuckled as she remained a couple feet in front of him and looked around at the sleeping individuals around them. She softly gasped when she had finally noticed that Salem, Cinder and Emerald were amongst them. "Oh shit, I can't believe I didn't notice them sooner." Roma said worriedly as she turned her body towards Salem's direction and started to move hastefully over to her long time friend/older sister figure, leaving her daughter with them.

Neo was startled when she suddenly saw her mother leave her side. Not wanting to be away from her side for too long though and still being very anxious in the presence of their three survival companions. She didn't hesitate to follow Roma after she had gathered her bearings back.

Jaune and Summer looked at each other as they were rendered baffled by what had just happened.

"Friends of theirs?" That was the only possiblity that came to mind for Jaune as he shrugged and looked at the mother Rose with uncertainty.

"That's what it looks like.." Summer uttered under her breath as she gazed curiously over at Roma and Neo who both had kneeled beside Salem when getting to her.

"H-Hey J-Jaune?" Ruby suddenly called out to Jaune with an uneasy tone, causing both him and her mother to look at her when she had captured their attention.

"What's up, Rubes?" Jaune responded.

What the young Rose said next immediately had the young Arc and mother Rose looking amongst the unconscious group frantically for a certain individual that was supposed to be apart of their travelling and now survival group. How come they didn't notice it earlier?! They would all curse themselves for being so ignorant and unfocused up until this point.

"Pl-Please tell me you see Ren somewhere.."

* * *

 **And done with the next chapter! I apologize for taking long to bring out the next chapter guys. This would've been out a few days earlier but my small town's internet was down for awhile. God, the torture we had to suffer through. It was goddamn horrifying. XD So I couldn't upload it when I wanted to, but I greatly appreciate you for being patient. So thank you so much for that! Now I don't really have much else to say at this time, so I'll leave you be to go on to read your other favourite stories! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this update!**

 **The Harem**

 **\- Ruby Rose - 15**

 **\- Yang Xiao Long - 16**

 **\- Weiss Schnee - 16**

 **\- Blake Belladonna - 16**

 **\- Pyrrha Nikos - 16**

 **\- Nora Valkyrie - 16**

 **\- (Eventual) Female Lie Ren - 16**

 **\- Cinder Fall - 17**

 **\- Emerald Sustrai - 16**

 **\- Neo Torchwick - 15**

 **\- Salem Grimm - 40**

 **\- Roma Torchwick - 35 ( Female Roman )**

 **\- Glynda Goodwitch - 36**

 **\- Winter Schnee - 19**

 **\- Raven Branwen - 36**

 **\- Kali Belladonna - 36**

 **\- Summer Rose - 35**

 **\- Willow Schnee - 37**

 **\- Robyn Branwen - 36 ( Female Qrow )**

 **\- Vernal - 25**

 **\- Velvet Scarletina - 16**

 **\- Coco Adel - 17**

 **\- Penny Polendina - 15**

 **\- Sienna Khan - 30**

 **\- Amber - 23**

 **\- Reese Chloris - 17**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its anything! It all belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

On another part of the heavily forested island, there were three curvaceous womanly figures surrounding what looked to be a male figure. Said male figure was lying face down unconscious atop of a large piece of metal debris.

If any one of his friends were to get a good look at him, they would be able to confirm that the unconscious boy was none other than Ren himself. Ren had seen better days as visible bruises littered areas of his upper body. And due to his current lack of a shirt, the female persons couldn't not notice the wounds he had suffered from the crash. Thankfully, he still had pants on, though they were scratched up here and there, and somehow didn't receive any bleeding cuts.

If he were to actually wake up and open his eyes right now, Ren would be met with the sight of three dark-skinned beauties standing over him, looking down at him as if they were examining his condition. They all wore what appeared to be leaves that they had somehow crafted into makeshift bras and short skirts. The bras were without straps and wrapped ever so snuggly around their perky and ample busts, the thin length of the flowing skirts ceasing their travel around their plump upper thighs. It was safe to say that their particular choice of attire left absolutely nothing to the imagination as the perfectly stuck together objects of nature hardly did much to shield their modesty. While the leaf bras were successful in covering up the more important parts of their well-rounded assets, they left a vast amount of their cleavages exposed. As for the skirts.. Well, let's just say that Ren would be quite the lucky, or unlucky depending on how one looks at it, guy if he woke up now and simply looked up.

"Wow, this one _really_ drifted away from the others survivors. Hmph, who wants to bet he's dead, huh? Sienna? Amber? Anyone?" The youngest of the three ladies playfully questioned her two companions as she crouched down by the sleeping Ren, getting a better look at him. Judging by her tone, her words were a joke as she could tell that Ren was still very much alive due to his back heaving whenever he heavily breathed.

"Reese, please refrain from making jokes about death in such a tasteless manner. We both can see that he's still alive." Sighed the one named Amber as she was standing right next to Sienna, shaking her head in disapproval.

Groaning while she rolled her eyes, Reese pouted in displeasure as she lightly glared at Amber. "Oh, fine. Jeez, you're such a buzzkill, Amber.." She whispered these words, sounding obviously annoyed, whilst she stood up from her crouch.

"What do you suggest we do with this one, Sienna?" Amber questioned the tiger faunus to her left, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, should we leave and have him test his luck like the others? Or should we kill him like we did to the other bad men that ended up here?" Reese added as she brought her hands to her hips, looking to Sienna with the same level of curiosity as her older sister.

Softly humming while deep in thought, Sienna had her right arm going under her breast while her left hand was up at her face to grasp at her chin. Her bright orange and narrowed eyes gazed at Ren intensely as she thought about their options. ' _Hmm.._ _We didn't kill that other boy because I had a good feeling that he wouldn't be a threat. And my instincts are telling me the exact same thing about this one.. Well, I suppose that makes my decision easier then. However, since it is just him and he does look to be in worst shape compared to the other ones. I think we can do him a solid just this once._ ' Sienna flashed a small grin as she had come to an adamant decision after concluding her contemplating, snapping her fingers as she pointed to Ren briefly. "Grab him. We are going home." That was all she said to the sisters as she quickly turned around on one foot and began walking towards the tree line.

Reese and Amber's eyes immediately widened in shock the instant they heard her demand as they looked at Sienna's backside with bewildered expressions, both of them wondering if she had lost her mind.

"Is she for real?" Uttered Reese in a dumbfounded tone as she blinked a few quick times while looking to Amber.

Getting over her surprise, Amber spoke up anxiously as she made her immediate concerns known to the faunus woman. "I.. don't think that is such a wise choice to make, Sienna. He could be-" Before she could finish that sentence, Sienna was quick to respond in order to ease her worries.

"I understand your worry, Amber. But do not fret. I sense that he is not the kind of man who is eager to make enemies out of anyone he finds unfamiliar, possibly even more so when he comes to realize the predicament he and the other survivors are facing. Besides, he is just one man. A kind of lanky one at that. So if he does end up trying to make foes out of us. I am confident in our ability to... take care of him without facing much difficulty. It is not like we haven't done it before. So now I ask, what is there to be concerned about?" Sienna smirked as she released a soft chuckle and continued on with her steady stroll towards the forest with a natural alluring sway in her hips.

Looking at each other, Reese shrugged at Amber as her lips pursed with uncertainty. "She.. kinda has a point there. I mean, her instincts have never led us astray before. So I don't see a reason to doubt her now."

"Yes, I suppose that is true.." While still slightly dubious, Amber took a deep breath as she decided to somewhat trust in her best friend's choice and willingly obeyed her command. ' _I don't know what's bringing this on, Sienna. But I hope you know what you are doing._ ' After that thought, Amber cocked her head towards the unconscious boy as she proceeded to give the greenette a calm order. "All right, grab him and let's get moving." She then turned around and began to travel towards the forest to join up with Sienna. "If he wakes up, I'd much rather he do it whilst he's in a more calming environment. Hopefully that way he won't cause _too much_ of a ruckus." She stated in an almost irritated voice, feeling that things wouldn't go so smoothly when Ren finally awakens from his "nap.".

"Aye aye, ma'am." Reese complied with a weak salute as she didn't dare say anything witty, not wanting to frustrate the brunette any further. Without wasting much time, she crouched down by Ren once again before she, with immense easiness, proceeded to lift up his limp body and held it over her left shoulder. She held onto his legs as they hung down her front side and his upper body hung down her back. "Looks like this is your lucky day, buddy. Normally, we aren't so welcoming to newcomers of the island; especially to men. So you better be grateful that we're doing this... If you wanna live." She scoffed in amusement at her own comments, which fell on deaf ears, as she smirked and swiftly got the move on to rendezvous with her sister and their faunus friend.

* * *

 **A/N:** Bet y'all thought this fic was a goner, huh? Nope, it was simply just me being a slow ass to update, working on other stories and dealing with life shit. XD I'm sorry for that, but it gots to be done. I know this update was short and maybe a bit of a disappointment. But I was rushing to get this out honestly and thought this would be a good way to end this chapter. If not, eh well. So yeah, that's about it.

I don't got much else to say, so I'll leave y'all to enjoy the rest of your new years day! Happy 2020 people! I hope you're having a good one so far!

 **Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think so far!**

 **Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


End file.
